1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglasses assembly including main eyeglasses and auxiliary eyeglasses combined with each other.
2. Background of the Related Art
Many combination methods for combining main eyeglasses with auxiliary eyeglasses have been disclosed and developed to date. The inventor of the present invention has a number of patent applications and patent rights related to eyeglasses having auxiliary eyeglasses. In general, the main eyeglasses and the auxiliary eyeglasses are directly combined with each other using magnets or hooks.
However, the direct combination of the main eyeglasses with the auxiliary eyeglasses has several disadvantages. Specifically, their structure is complicated as both of the main eyeglasses and auxiliary eyeglasses must have various components for the direct combination, and they are inconvenient to use as the main eyeglasses and the auxiliary eyeglasses have the connecting components even in a state in which the combination of the main eyeglasses with the auxiliary eyeglasses is not needed.
There is therefore an urgent need for an eyeglasses assembly having main eyeglasses and auxiliary eyeglasses, which can be simply used with or without the separate components for the combination so that the user may wear only the main eyeglasses, or may wear both the main and auxiliary eyeglasses which can be easily combined with each other.